Bear In - One Day On The Set
by MrsLovato
Summary: Bear havia recém sido adotado pelo Robert e pela Kristen, no seu primeiro dia com eles, ele foi para o set de Amanhecer com Bear por ali, nada ficaria inteiro.


Era só mais um dia, o sol surgia no horizonte, não que dentro daquele canil se pudesse ver muita coisa. O som da porta sendo aberta fez todos os cachorros se agitarem, latirem e abanarem seus rabos.

Os pensamentos de todos os animais ali dentro eram os mesmos.

"Leva-me".

"Você é meu novo dono?"

"Posso ir para casa?"

"Por que estou aqui?"

Todos os cachorros perguntavam, eles não aguentavam mais ficar ali, queriam uma casa... Mas havia um cachorro quieto, dormindo e que parecia nem ter percebido que havia pessoas ali o olhando.

– Ele é tão bonitinho – Kristen sussurrou. – Eu gostei dele.

O cachorro se levantou sem prestar muita atenção neles, tomou um pouco de água e arou perto de onde eles estavam.

– Ele é mais calmo – Robert notou.

O cachorro balançou o rabo enquanto sentia a mão de Kristen em sua cabeça, ele gostava de um cafuné.

– Acho que ele gostou de você – Robert riu.

O cachorro se levantou e olhou meio perdido para as duas pessoas na sua frente.

"Vocês vão me levar?"

Ele latia perguntando, os dois riram e olharam para a dona do canil.

– Nós iremos o levar.

O cachorro não prestou atenção enquanto era tirado da onde estava e ia para dentro de um carro, havia neve para todos os lados, em poucos minutos ele chegou em um lugar desconhecido.

Havia pessoas saindo de todos os cantos, Kristen cantarolava The Climb enquanto Robert tentava não rir de suas caretas.

"Eles são normais?"

O cachorro estava curioso para saber.

Kristen começou a balançar a cabeça quando uma música agitada começou, Robert só olhava aquilo sorrindo.

"Acho que não são normais!"

Ele pensou.

Eles colocaram a coleira no cachorro e ele tentava correr na neve fofinha, mas Robert o segurava, com medo que ele atrapalhasse quem estava ensaiando.

Eles entraram em uma sala que estava cheia de maquiagens e soltaram o cachorro.

– Temos que dar um nome para ele – Robert sussurrou enquanto alguém arrumava seu cabelo.

Kristen suspirou terminando de colocar o vestido e se preparando para colocar as lentes douradas.

Era a primeira vez que usava aquelas lentes, mas já estava acostumada com as lentes castanhas. Não seria tão diferente, pelo menos ela achava isso.

– Que nome você acha que combina com ele? – Kristen cuidava o cachorro pelo espelho.

O cachorro estava deitado sem se importar se estava em cima sofá onde pessoas deveriam estar sentadas. As maquiadoras achavam graça quando ele tinha um ataque e tentava pegar o próprio rabo.

– Beer? – Kristen riu e jogou a toalha em Robert que sorriu.

– Bear é mais bonito – ela sorriu.

O cachorro virou de barriga pra cima no sofá fazendo Kristen rir.

– Ele tem cara de Bear – a maquiadora murmurou.

– Dois contra um já é demais – as duas riram e Robert levou um tapa.

– Bear? – Kristen chamou e o cachorro levantou.

– Acho que ele gostou do nome – eles falaram juntos.

Eles trocaram de roupa antes de sair de lá, a maquiadora prendeu Bear novamente, mas ele queria correr.

Depois de muito latir ela o soltou, Bear corria de um lado para o outro, fazendo neve voar e acertando muitas vezes Mackenzie. A garota sorria e corria atrás do cachorro, mas ele estava determinado a escapar.

– Bear – a garota gritou e ele parou balançando o rabo.

Ele voltou para onde a garota estava sentada e sentou do seu lado, ela passava as mãos no pelo dele.

– Não deixa ele se afastar muito Mackenzie – Kristen pediu.

"Por que não posso me afastar?"

Bear queria correr por todo aquele lugar, mas havia tantas pessoas na sua frente, Mackenzie o segurava e olhava Robert e Kristen gravando uma cena.

O diretor gritou "Corta" e Kristen pegou o script para ver quais eram as falas, mas Bear tinha outra ideia.

"Será que ela vem atrás de mim se pegar isso?"

Ele mordeu o script e o puxou, Kristen olhou para ele e o viu sair correndo com o script na boca.

– Bear – ela grunhiu.

Robert começou a rir, mas Bear passou entre as suas pernas e o derrubou. Ninguém parecia capaz de alcançar Bear e ele como um bom filhote tinha um fôlego e tanto.

Depois de muito correr atrás do cachorro Kristen cansou e Bill pegou o script quando Bear o largou.

– Acho que ele quer brincar – todos riram e Bear correu atrás de Mackenzie que estava indo se preparar para filmar.

"Não vai brincar? Por favor!"

Bear latia perguntando.

Kristen riu quando viu o sorriso de Mackenzie brincando com Bear, mas ele teria que ficar no trailer junto com Jella até o final do dia, senão eles não conseguiriam terminar as gravações.

Depois que ela fechou a porta Bear olhou para o gato esticado em cima de um pequeno sofá.

"Sai daqui"

O gato miou se arrumando no sofá.

"Prenderam-me aqui"

Bear reclamou.

"Não quero saber"

Jella miou sem olhar para Bear.

"Mal educado"

O gato o ignorou e Bear deitou para poder dormir.

Kristen voltou para onde o diretor estava e prestou atenção nas instruções, já que ela gravaria sua primeira cena como vampira. As lentes douradas incomodavam, mas não tanto quando as castanhas que pareciam pequenas demais.

– Ele está bem – Robert sussurrou percebendo que ela olhava para o trailer, esperando que Bear começasse a latir.

– Eu sei – bufou cruzando os braços.

Robert sorriu de leve e foram para suas posições.

Eles passaram o dia indo de um lado para o outro do set e estranharam que Bear não tivesse latido nenhuma vez, talvez ele estivesse cansado ou eles não o ouviram latir... Eles pensaram em todas as possibilidades possíveis.

Depois que foram liberados os dois seguiram para o trailer, Kristen abriu a porta enquanto Robert perguntava por um dos seus bonés favoritos que havia "desaparecido".

Ela teria rido, já que o boné estava nas coisas dela, mas ao ver o estado do trailer tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi arfar.

Bear estava alheio a isso enquanto terminava de rasgar uma revista que há poucos minutos estava em cima da mesa.

– Bear – Kristen gritou e ele parou com as orelhas baixar.

"Corre"

Jella miou e Bear saiu correndo passando por Robert e Kristen.

Os dois saíram correndo atrás dele fazendo todos que ainda estavam por lá rir, quem diria que veriam uma cena dessas?

Ninguém disse que o primeiro dia de Bear no set seria tranquilo.


End file.
